


first time

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, malec first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec being really nervous and insecure about his body before his first time and magnus calming him down and reassuring him that he is beautiful and has nothing to fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to CC

“You’ve never done this before.” Magnus said, though it wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, leaning down to kiss him. 

Magnus gripped Alecs shaking arms, feeling tense muscle. 

“Are you sure you want to?” he asked, his voice muffled against Alec’s lips. 

“Magnus, I’m really, really sure.” Alec said, his fingers sliding under the hem of Magnus’s shirt. 

Magnus pushed himself up from the bed and sat up so that Alec was squarely in his lap, his knees tight around his hips.  
He nodded at Alec and Alec slowly lifted Magnus’s shirt off, lovingly kissing along his chest as he did so. Alec dropped the shirt over his shoulder and looked at Magnus with wide eyes, setting his palms flat against his chest. 

Magnus watched him, letting him take his time. Alec moved his fingers over Magnus slowly, his tentative touch sending chills up Magnus’s spine. 

Alec traced the line of his throat and collarbones, chest and hips, his fingers coming down to slide along the waistband of Magnus’s jeans. 

He was completely focused there, his head bent, tangled hair falling over his flushed face and neck. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, and Alec looked up at him, his eyes dark, lips parted. Magnus brushed his fingers across Alec’s stomach, making his shirt ride up a few inches. Alec sucked in a breath. 

“We can go slow. I want to see you first.” 

Alec looked from Magnus’s fingers to his face and swallowed hard, his pulse hammering in his throat. Magnus lifted the shirt gently from him and tossed it over his shoulder. 

In all the centuries he had lived, Magnus had never seen someone so beautiful. Alec’s eyes were cast down at his hands, the flush on his neck and chest spreading across his pale skin and playing over stark runes that decorated almost every inch of him. 

Every part of him was corded with lean muscle; his chest, his arms, his stomach. Every part of him filled with power and purpose. 

Alec looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes. “I know that- that I’m not perfect,” he said, running his fingers along the larger scars on his body. 

“God, no. _Alec,_ ” Magnus whispered, placing his hands over Alec’s where he was tracing his flaws. 

“You’re beautiful.” He turned Alec gently so that he was kneeling above him, his legs wrapped around Alec’s hips. He took Alec’s hands in his and held them above Alec’s head. He lowered his mouth to Alec’s shaking chest. 

He kissed and bit his skin softly, paying special attention to the raised scars adorning his body. Alec sighed and moved under him, his arms straining in Magnus’s hands.  
Magnus sucked at Alec’s neck and grinded his hips against his. 

Alec pulled his hands away from Magnus’s and ran them down his stomach, his breath coming out in short gasps. He fumbled with Magnus’s jeans buckle, and Magnus sat up, looking down at him. 

Alec’s skin glistened with sweat, flushed red across his throat and cheeks, bite marks evident on his chest. 

“You want this?” Magnus gasped, setting his hands on Alec’s hips. “You’re sure?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I want you.” Alec whispered, and pulled Magnus down to him. 


End file.
